


A Cold Heart

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin is so much more than Killer Frost, Eobard wasn't born evil, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Caitlin gets a surprise visitor in her apartment after the most recent episode of the Flash. Eobard Thawne!





	A Cold Heart

Caitlin Snow looked around her apartment and frowned. She knew she needed to clean up, but after the most recent events, she lacked the motivation. Losing Killer Frost was something that hurt her more than she even thought.

There was a knock on her door. She frowned and turned towards it when the person on the other side phased through the door and stood in front of her quickly.  
Caitlin's eyes widened in shock. “What the hell are you doing here, Eobard?!” 

“Of all the members of Team Flash, you were the one I never hated.” Eobard Thawne spoke.  
“Thanks? But why are you here?!” Caitlin asked, shocked and completely thrown for a loop.

“You've always been important. Too important to let you lose your other half.” Eobard spoke.

“Well, you'll forgive me if I'm a little suspicious of evil Speedsters.” Caitlin grumbled.

Eobard chuckled. “I'd be surprised if you weren't suspicious of me. But yeah, you're just so important that even I understand that. Remember, I am from the future. I studied everything about Barry at the Flash Museum. That's where I learned I was destined to be his greatest villain. I did not want to be his enemy when I began. And do you know what the most shocking thing I learned, besides me being his greatest villain?” 

Caitlin frowned. “What could be almost as shocking?”   
“His son marries my daughter.” Eobard chuckled. “When I left, I didn't even have children. I wasn't even married. Guess what I'm going to have to do soon?” 

Caitlin's eyes widened. “Wow. That's pretty crazy.”

“Yep. Think about how I'm going to tell Barry that!” Eobard grinned.  
Caitlin winced, knowing that would be problematic at best.  
“But I didn't come here to tell you about my history. I came here to help you, to make you merge with Killer Frost finally, and become the entity you were always meant to be.” Eobard spoke.  
“What?” Caitlin asked.

“You are Entropy. You are alive in my time, when I am born. You will always be alive, Caitlin. Because you are Heat Death. You will be the one who turns off the lights. When the last proton decays, you absorb the Speed Force.” Eobard smiled. “Without you, the multiverse itself shatters like fine glass.” 

Caitlin shivered. “Okay, this is going to take a while to get used to.”   
“I know. But if anyone could handle it, it's you.” Eobard spoke. “But I'm not going to lie, it's going to be a bit painful for you to fix you.”   
“I wouldn't be surprised.” Caitlin frowned. “But how can you fix this?”

“Well, you know, it's really as simple as this.” Eobard spoke and thrust his hand out, phasing it into Caitlin's heart.   
“AGHH!” Caitlin yelled.  
“Normally people don't yell when their heart undergoes violent torsion.” Eobard chuckled.

“I'm going to give you Testicular torsion if you don't stop this soon!” Caitlin yelled.  
“I'm not into pain, okay.” Eobard grinned. “I said it was going to hurt.” 

Caitlin groaned and a moment later she closed her eyes, only to open them blazing with white light. “TAKE YOUR HAND OUT BEFORE YOU LOSE IT, MORTAL.” Caitlin's voice boomed. The ceiling cracked in multiple places from the force of the shout, and even the walls themselves cracked.

Eobard winced and pulled his hand out.

Caitlin's eyes stopped glowing white and she reverted back to her normal self. She raised up a hand and a ball of ice appeared. “Wow. Who says you're useless, Eobard.”

Eobard winced. “Right, Killer Frost's personality will come out in you for awhile, before it fades.” 

Caitlin frowned. “Oh, sorry about that.”

“Well, you didn't remember the time you went God on me, so that's good.” Eobard grinned.

“What?” Caitlin asked, confused.  
“Don't worry about it. Also, I don't think it's a good idea to tell everyone what I told you. They might think you've jumped off the deep end.” Eobard chuckled.

“I'm still surprised you helped me out.” Caitlin spoke.

“I wasn't born evil.” Eobard grinned and rushed out of her apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Eobard as being the type of evil who understands how things work. As in, he would prevent the destruction of the Multiverse any way he could. :)
> 
> And honestly, people forget that he only became a villain when he realized he had to. He just got really good at it. :)  
> He always had the potential for being good. Like he truly wanted to.


End file.
